1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electric tools, and more particularly to a novel vent cover detachably connected to the body of an electric motor on a saw so as to divert exhaust air from the motor to the workpiece so that accumulated dust or sawdust is blown away.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use an electric handsaw having a rotating blade for cutting material such as wood or the like. In the usual practice, a guideline is placed on the working surface of the workpiece and the edge of the sawblade is directed along the guideline by visual alignment of the user with the line. As the blade is rotated by an electric motor, the blade cuts along the guideline as intended and predicted. However, as the cutting proceeds, sawdust, debris, dust or the like may collect ahead of the sawblade and cover the guideline so that the operator's visibility is impaired. Such impairment sometimes causes the cut to diverge from the guideline and the workpiece is then rendered useless since the cut is in the wrong place.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for removing sawdust, dirt or the like from the area on a workpiece immediately ahead of the cutting blade so that the operator's vision is not obscured. Particularly when employing an electric saw, the sawdust is collected ahead of the saw to cover the guideline and the exhaust air from the electric motor is discharged along the side of the saw body and in some instances, the exhaust air contributes to the collection of sawdust on the line intended to be followed by the saw cut. Means may be provided for detachably connecting to the side of the saw body which would take advantage of the exhaust air so that the accumulation of sawdust is blown away or removed rather than collected.